


What the fuck, Articuno?

by Parspicle



Series: Pokemon Au [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: More characters to be added, Other, Pokemon AU, Pokemon are difficult to find, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parspicle/pseuds/Parspicle
Summary: The first sort of episode for a pokemon au I'm working on. Characters may change!Nightmare gets kidnapped, basically.
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Series: Pokemon Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605532
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	What the fuck, Articuno?

Nightmare screeched. His feet were off the ground, and his cheeks were getting colder. Er- Warmer? He felt his face cover in blush, terrified, but the air around him was getting colder. He looked up, frantically, at the giant bird pokemon carrying him.

His eyes widened.

His friends yelled from below, screaming for the pokemon to let him down.

“How- Why the _hell_ did Nightmare just get _kidnapped_ by a fucking _legendary?!_ ”

Cross’s white hair bounced and shone in the light as he ran after Nightmare, who still struggling in the air. He continued screaming for his friends to help.

Articuno, the giant pokemon who had said trainer in its crutches, cried. It threw the dark-haired trainer in the air, and quickly caught him again.


End file.
